Penantian
by SadHanaa
Summary: Yggdrasil tersenyum cemerlang, kala pandangannya mendapati Gran yang untuk kesekian kalinya kembali kepadanya. [Drabble]


_Gran_ kembali tersenyum saat matanya menunjukkan sebuah kenyataan padanya. Seorang gadis _– Primal Beast –_ yang tertidur anggun dan bersandar pada batang pohon. Alis matanya terlihat begitu cantik, helaian rambut berwarna merah jambu yang menawan, serta gaun indahnya yang elok di mata.

" _Yugu~"_

\- Namanya _Yggdrasil –_ ia membuka matanya perlahan. Cahaya matahari yang cukup terang terasa menyilaukan. Ia mengedipkan matanya berulang kali, sebelum matanya benar-benar dapat fokus melihat apa yang saat ini ada di depannya.

Seorang pemuda, _sweater_ biru tanpa _armor_ serta celana pendek melapisinya. Rambut coklatnya terlihat begitu acak-acakan, dan juga, senyumnya yang membuat gadis itu merasa ingin berlari, berlari sekencang mungkin untuk menggapainya.

"..."

Ia adalah gadis bisu yang tersenyum di atas pohon, gadis yang berusaha terlihat ceria di depan sosok yang telah lama ia nanti. Tubuhnya bersinar terang, menyesuaikan bentu tubuhnya lalu turun dengan anggun dari pohon itu.

Senyum kecilnya terlihat begitu hangat saat satu pandangan melihat kearahnya dari jauh. Jauh dalam hatinya, ia begitu senang, ia begitu bahagia, ia merasa begitu rindu pada apa yang kini ia rasakan. Seketika ia berlari sekencang yang ia bisa, tanpa peduli akar-akar pohon yang terajut membuat sebuah jembatan alami yang memisahkan dua pulau kecil dimana mereka dipisahkan oleh pulau itu sendiri.

Ia berlari melewati jembatan kayu itu. Tetesan bening sang gadis bisu jatuh jauh dari sisi, tanpa peduli apa yang saat ini ia lewati adalah sebuah danau yang memisahkan mereka.

" _Hey!_ Jangan berlari! Pelan-pelan..."

 _Gran_ mengulas senyum kecil diiringi tawa ringan, dengan tangan yang terbentang terbuka, dengan hati yang siap menerima satu kehadiran yang baru, saat gadis yang biasa ia panggil _Yugu_ itu berlari dengan senyum bahagianya. Langkah kakinya begitu ringan, diikuti dengan rerumputan yang berayun saat ia melewatinya.

" _...!"_

 _*Hug!*_

"Ah! Ya, aku tahu, aku tahu... kau rindu padaku?"

 _Yggdrasil_ mengangguk antusias, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang _Gran_ saat kedua lengannya kini mencoba memeluknya seerat yang ia bisa. Ia rindu. Jujur, ia sangat rindu, aroma seorang pejantan tangguh yang selalu memberikan senyum hangat padanya saat ia tengah kesepian di hutan ini.

 _Gran_ membalas pelukannya dengan hangat, seketika pula ia merasa amat senang atas apa yang _Gran_ lakukan padanya. Ia tersenyum dalam sembunyi, dan di dalam hatinya, ia benar-benar bahagia atas apa yang ia rasakan. Jujur, jika seandainya ia bisa berbicara – dan memang sudah keinginannya untuk bisa berbicara – ia akan mengatakan apa yang saat ini tengah ia rasakan sekarang, pada _Gran,_ pada dunia.

\- Di detik selanjutnya, lengan _Gran_ yang melingkar pada punggungnya tak lagi terasa, saat itu pula _Yggdrasil_ menengadahkan kepalanya, mendapati sepasang mata yang menatapnya dengan lembut, diiringi dengan senyum seperti biasa. _Yggdrasil_ merasa cemas. Entah mengapa perasaannya kini agak sedikit berkecamuk.

" _...?"_

"Tidak kok..."

" _...? ...? ...?"_

"Beneran... aku tidak akan pergi dari –"

 _*Kiss!*_

 _Yggdrasil_ sama sekali tak tahu. Ia benar-benar sama sekali tidak tahu, hasrat apa yang kini mendorongnya hingga membuatnya dengan berani mencium _Gran_ tepat di bibirnya. Ya, _Yugu_ menciumnya. Menciumnya dengan lembut yang ia bisa. Sebuah ciuman lembut tanpa nafsu, hanya ada perasaan bahagia.

 _*Cup!*_

 _Gran_ sempat terdiam saat _Yggdrasil_ menciumnya. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan begitu lembut, menunjukkan sebuah senyum dengan deretan gigi putihnya yang bersih. _Gran_ melakukan hal yang sama.

" _..."_

" _Makasih... Yugu..."_

" _...~ ...?"_

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, sungguh. Aku akan berada di sini untuk waktu yang tak bisa ditentukan"

" _...?"_

"Tentu. –"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita berkeliling sebentar? Kau mau?"

" _...!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _\- Fin~ -_

* * *

 _A/N :: Sebentar, kalo drabble keknya gak perlu dikasih keterangan Fanfic [Itu loh, yang isinya judul, Disclaimer, genre, ama Warning itu. Apaan sih namanya?] gak sih?_

 _Ya... kali ini Cuma bawa drabble doang, pendek lagi. Tapi manis kok~ enggak kayak publish-an yang sebelumnya._

 _\- And Yeah! Gua beneran bisa bikin Drabble, Anjing!_

 _Btw sebenarnya pengen pasangin Gran ama Narmaya sih, Cuma pas nonton GBF The Animation, entah kenapa keburu kepincut ama Yugu duluan [Naru-nee muncul di episode-episode akhir sih] [Tapi tenang, Naru-nee tetap di hati kok~!]_

 _Dan yah... Mungkin untuk kedepannya akun ffn ini bakalan diisi ama Drabble. Manis? Asem? Sesak? Macem-macem mungkin sih? Yang penting tunggu aja. Lagi males nulis soalnya [Mungkin buat kamu yang pernah merasa lagi pengen banget nulis tapi kamu masih kena WB, kamu paham ama apa yang saya rasain]._

 _Akhir kata... salam. Semoga bertemu denganku di lain fandom. Eh, lebaran bentar lagi kan? Tapi entar aja ngucapinnya deh~ /Innocent_

 _Bye Bee~_

 _._

 _._

 _Sign : Fhaana_


End file.
